bangtanarmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Save Me
Save Me is one BTS's new music videos as of April-May 2016, along with Young Forever and Fire. All three are a part of The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever. Save Me was release May 15, 2016. English I want to breathe, I hate this night I want to wake up, I hate this dream I’m trapped inside of myself and I’m dead Don’t wanna be lonely Just wanna be yours Why is it so dark where you’re not here It’s dangerous how wrecked I am Save me because I can’t get a grip on myself Listen to my heartbeat It calls you whenever it wants to Because within this pitch black darkness You are shining so brightly Give me your hand save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall Give me your hand save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall Give me your hand save me save me Give me your hand save me save me Save me, save me Today the moon shines brighter on the blank spot in my memories It swallowed me, this lunatic, please save me tonight (Please save me tonight, please save me tonight) Within this childish madness you will save me tonight I knew that your salvation Is a part of my life and the only helping hand that will embrase my pain The best of me, you’re the only thing I have Please raise your voice so that I can laugh again Play on Listen to my heartbeat, it calls you whenever it wants to Because within this pitch black darkness, you are shining so brightly Give me your hand save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall Give me your hand save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall Give me your hand save me save me Give me your hand save me save me Thank you for letting me be me For helping me fly For giving me wings For straightening me out For waking me from being suffocated For waking me from a dream which was all I was living in When I think of you the sun comes out So I gave my sadness to the dog (Thank you. For being ‘us’) Give me your hand save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall Give me your hand save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall Hangul 난 숨쉬고 싶어 이 밤이 싫어 이젠 깨고 싶어 꿈속이 싫어 내 안에 갇혀서 난 죽어있어 Don’t wanna be lonely Just wanna be yours 왜 이리 깜깜한 건지 니가 없는 이 곳은 위험하잖아 망가진 내 모습 구해줘 날 나도 날 잡을 수 없어 내 심장소릴 들어봐 제멋대로 널 부르잖아 이 까만 어둠 속에서 너는 이렇게 빛나니까 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me I need your love before I fall fall 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me I need your love before I fall fall 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me Save me save me 오늘따라 달이 빛나 내 기억 속의 빈칸 날 삼켜버린 이 lunatic please save me tonight (Please save me tonight please save me tonight) 이 치기 어린 광기 속 나를 구원해줄 이 밤 난 알았지 너란 구원이 내 삶의 일부며 아픔을 감싸줄 유일한 손길 The best of me 난 너밖에 없지 나 다시 웃을 수 있도록 더 높여줘 니 목소릴 Play on 내 심장소릴 들어봐 제멋대로 널 부르잖아 이 까만 어둠 속에서 너는 이렇게 빛나니까 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me I need your love before I fall fall 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me I need your love before I fall fall 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me 고마워 내가 나이게 해줘서 이 내가 날게 해줘서 이런 내게 날갤 줘서 꼬깃하던 날 개 줘서 답답하던 날 깨줘서 꿈 속에만 살던 날 깨워줘서 널 생각하면 날 개어서 슬픔 따윈 나 개 줬어 (Thank you ‘우리’가 돼 줘서) 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me I need your love before I fall fall 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me I need your love before I fall fall Romanization nan sumswigo sipeo i bami silheo ijen kkaego sipeo kkumsogi silheo nae ane gathyeoseo nan jugeoisseo don’t wanna be lonely Just wanna be yours wae iri kkamkkamhan geonji niga eopsneun i goseun wiheomhajanha manggajin nae moseup guhaejwo nal nado nal jabeul su eopseo nae simjangsoril deureobwa jemeosdaero neol bureujanha i kkaman eodum sogeseo neoneun ireohge biccnanikka geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me I need your love before I fall fall geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me I need your love before I fall fall geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me Save me save me oneulttara dari biccna nae gieok sogui binkan nal samkyeobeorin i lunatic please save me tonight (Please save me tonight please save me tonight) i chigi eorin gwanggi sok nareul guwonhaejul i bam nan arassji neoran guwoni nae salmui ilbumyeo apeumeul gamssajul yuilhan songil The best of me nan neobakke eopsji na dasi useul su issdorok deo nopyeojwo ni moksoril Play on nae simjangsoril deureobwa jemeosdaero neol bureujanha i kkaman eodum sogeseo neoneun ireohge biccnanikka geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me I need your love before I fall fall geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me I need your love before I fall fall geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me gomawo naega naige haejwoseo i naega nalge haejwoseo ireon naege nalgael jwoseo kkogishadeon nal gae jwoseo dapdaphadeon nal kkaejwoseo kkum sogeman saldeon nal kkaewojwoseo neol saenggakhamyeon nal gaeeoseo seulpeum ttawin na gae jwosseo (Thank you ‘uri’ga dwae jwoseo) geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me I need your love before I fall fall geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me I need your love before I fall fall